The present invention relates to a process for the generation of a computer image of a coated, three-dimensional object.
The computer-aided, three-dimensional image of an actually existing or virtual three-dimensional object belongs to the prior art. The observer may be given an impression of the optical effect of a single-color coated three-dimensional object (cf. brochure on OPUS software version 3.2 from Opticore). Deviations within optical surface properties prevailing on the surface of the object and which are the result of a non-homogeneous layer thickness distribution of a coating layer on the three-dimensional object cannot be represented.
It is desirable to develop a process which is suitable for allowing the representation of such deviations.
The invention comprises a process for the generation of a computer image of a coated, three-dimensional object comprising the steps of, in appropriate order:
a) preparing a coating comprising a relevant coating layer with variable layer thickness on one or more test panels,
b) taking a plurality of measurements of one or more optical surface properties as a function of the layer thickness of the relevant coating layer,
c) storing the optical data in a datafile with assignment of the layer thickness of the relevant coating layer,
d) facetting the visible surface(s) of a three-dimensional object by computer into a sufficient number of flat polygonal areas each being sufficiently small for the sufficiently accurate description of the surface topography,
e) assigning layer thickness of the relevant coating layer and associated optical data in each case to each individual polygonal area by computer, and
f) assembling the polygonal areas into a computer image of the three-dimensional object.